


Lazy Sunday

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron have a lazy Sunday....so literally what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

Robert pushed his hand up under Aaron's shirt and cuddled closer to him; pressing his face into his neck and smiling. Aaron shifted slightly and let out a groan before falling silent again. Robert wrapped his arm around him before putting his leg over Aaron's and closed his eyes again.

"Rob?"  
Robert grunted,  
"Robert? Get off me."  
Robert pushed his face into Aaron's shirt and moved so he covered Aaron even more,  
"Robert seriously."  
"No m'warm."  
Aaron groaned and tried to push him off only to find himself pinned down,  
"Robert come o-o-on."  
"No."  
Aaron sighed,  
"I gotta piss."  
Robert mumbled into Aaron's neck but didn't move.  
"I swear I'll piss on you."  
Robert paused,  
"No you wouldn't."  
Aaron pushed his hips up slightly and Robert rolled off him,  
"Bastard."  
Aaron scoffed and climbed from the bed; walking quickly to the bathroom as Robert yawned and rolled into the space he'd left. Aaron walked back into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed; straddling Robert's legs and pressing kisses to his bare arm. His lips travelled up to his neck and he slid back under the covers; tangling their legs together and pushing Robert's hair back,  
"You have bed head."  
Robert smirked,  
"You smell nice."  
"Mm it's called brushing your teeth. You should try it if you wanna get lucky."  
Robert opened one eye,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron nodded and Robert rolled them over; straddling him and leaning close,  
"You love my morning breath."  
Aaron pushed his head,  
"Ugh get off me."  
Robert huffed a breath onto Aaron's face and laughed before climbing from the bed and heading to the bathroom. He walked back in to find Aaron face down in the pillow,  
"Well that was easy."  
Aaron chuckled and turned his head to look at him,  
"It's nine."  
Robert climbed onto the bed and straddled Aaron legs, pulling the covers down and slapping his arse,  
"It's mine more like."  
Aaron laughed and stuck his hips up,  
"It's still only nine."  
Robert covered Aaron's body with his own and pressed a kiss to his cheek,  
"Guess that means we have a whole day before us then?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"Guess we do."  
Robert climbed off him to let him roll onto his back then moved down to kiss him. Aaron smiled into the kiss and pushed his hand back through Robert's hair,  
"Mmm much better."  
Robert grinned and kissed him again; running his hand up his arm and then cupping his face,  
"So what do you wanna do?"  
Aaron bit his lip and cupped Robert's chin; dragging his thumb across his bottom lip,  
"I don't wanna do anything."  
Robert took Aaron's wrist and kissed his thumb,  
"Sounds perfect."  
Aaron smiled at him and pulled him down to kiss him again.

Aaron squeezed Robert's arse as he kissed him again; pulling a contended chuckle from the man, Robert stroked his cheek with his thumb and wrapped his leg higher around Aaron's waist,  
"You know something?"  
Aaron ran his hand up and down Robert's thigh,  
"What's that?"  
Robert stroked his cheek and brushed their noses together,  
"You're beautiful."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Shut up."  
Robert moved; rolling Aaron onto his back and settling between his legs,  
"I'm serious."  
He propped himself up and kissed his neck,  
"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
Aaron chewed his lip and wrapped his arms loosely around Robert's neck,  
"I think you need to get out more."  
Robert grinned and kissed his lips; pressing a hand to his cheek and pushing their foreheads together,  
"God I could live on this. I could kiss you forever."  
Aaron looked in his eyes,  
"You're serious?"  
"Deadly."  
Aaron glanced down at his lips and swallowed,  
"I.....I love you."  
Robert grinned and kissed him again,  
"I'll never get tired of hearing that. I love you too."  
Aaron smiled and pulled him down again; rolling them back onto their sides as he deepened it only to pull away as Robert's stomach let out a loud growl,  
"Jesus."  
Robert laughed and kissed him again,  
"Shall we go eat?"  
Aaron nodded and pulled him in again,  
"Five more minutes."  
Robert groaned and Aaron flicked his tongue out against his lips,  
"Come on....I'll let you get to second base."  
Robert chuckled,  
"Five and counting."  
Aaron laughed before pressing another kiss to his lips.

"Bacon, sausage or egg?"  
"Yes."  
Aaron leant back and frowned,  
"I'm not cooking a full breakfast."  
Robert grinned,  
"Bet you will."  
Aaron looked at him for a moment and huffed,  
"Fine."  
He grabbed the stuff from the fridge and headed to the stove. Robert finished making the tea and put one beside Aaron before wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck,  
"Bacon."  
"What?"  
Robert rested his head on Aaron's shoulder,  
"Just bacon."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Pain in the arse you know that?"  
Robert grinned and moved his hands down and round to grab Aaron's arse only to have him wiggle away,  
"Get off. Put these away then."  
Robert kissed his shoulder quickly and grabbed the pack of sausages; shoving them back in the fridge,  
"We need to do some shopping."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"We?"  
Robert glanced over,  
"Okay. I need to do some shopping."  
Aaron opened the pack of bacon and turned the hob on before grabbing his tea and taking a sip. Robert leant against the counter and watched him for a moment,  
"So whatya want to do with your Sunday?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Dunno, chill out?"  
Robert nodded,  
"We could watch a movie?"  
Aaron looked over at him,  
"You suggest Star Wars again and I'm leaving."  
Robert put his hands on his hips,  
"I wasn't gonna....okay fine."  
Aaron grinned and turned back to the pan; putting four rashers in and turning the heat down slightly before looking back,  
"I'll watch Jurassic Park though."  
Robert smiled,  
"Yeah? Marathon?"  
Aaron grimaced slightly,  
"Skip the second one?"  
Robert snorted,  
"Yeah."  
"Sorted then."  
He turned back to the pan,  
"Get the bread will ya?"  
Robert walked over and kissed his shoulder; making Aaron smile as he headed to the cupboard to grab the loaf.

Robert shifted on the sofa and scratched his stomach lazily before glancing over at Aaron. He watched him for a moment and then looked back at the screen,  
"Bet I could run faster than a T-Rex."  
Aaron glanced over at him and sniggered,  
"Yeah alright mate."  
Robert looked over,  
"Whys that funny? I'm fast."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Mate...you run like Kermit the frog. You'll be eaten in two seconds."  
Robert frowned,  
"I do not run like Kermit the frog."  
Aaron shifted and laughed to himself,  
"Yeah whatever."  
Robert poked his ribs,  
"Arsehole."  
"Kermit."  
Robert pushed him down,  
"Say that again!"  
Aaron started laughing and grabbing at Robert as he pounced on him and tickled him,  
"Say it again."  
"Ah! Ah Kermit!!"  
Robert tickled him again,  
"Ah! Ah! I give! I give!"  
Robert leant in close,  
"Say sorry."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Or what?"  
Robert started tickling him again and Aaron tried in vain to hit him away,  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
Robert laughed and kissed his nose before sitting back,  
"Fine. But only because you forgot something."  
Aaron wiped his eyes,  
"What?"  
Robert straightened his t-shirt and stood up,  
"If I'm Kermit...that makes you Miss Piggy."  
Aaron picked up the cushion and threw it at him. Robert dodged it and grabbed the mugs; heading into the kitchen, laughing as he went. Aaron looked at the time,  
"Rob?"  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron walked into the kitchen,  
"Do you wanna go for a drink?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Can do if you want."  
Aaron nodded and leant against the doorframe to watch Robert tidy up.  
"I don't have to shower do I?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I'm not gonna."  
Robert dropped the mugs into the sink and walked over to him,  
"Let's go then."  
He squeezed Aaron's arm as he walked past and headed up the stairs.

"Two pints please."  
Chas smiled at Aaron,  
"You coming home any time soon?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Probably. In the week some time."  
She placed a glass in front of him,  
"Sure you've not moved in properly?"  
Aaron looked at her,  
"No. I haven't."  
Chas glanced up and fixed a smile on her face as Robert walked over,  
"Alright Chas?"  
They made small talk for a few minutes before Aaron tugged at his sleeve and took him to the table in the corner. Robert took a gulp of his beer and sat back,  
"Oi."  
Aaron looked up,  
"What?"  
Robert watched him,  
"Your mind is going. What's wrong?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Nothing."  
"Yeah it is. You always get that little frown when you have something on your mind so come on. What's up?"  
Aaron took a drink and then leant forward,  
"Why....haven't you asked me to move in?"  
Robert's eyebrows shot up,  
"Wow."  
Aaron's eyes went wide and he sat back,  
"Shit. Shouldn't have said anything."  
Robert laughed,  
"No I just didn't realise I had to ask. I presumed you knew that you could just...stay."  
Aaron started slightly,  
"I...really?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"I don't usually buy two of everything Aaron. I also don't usually keep a selection of empty drawers. I figured you would just one day...stop coming back here. But if you want me to ask you then I will. Of course I will."  
Aaron blushed slightly and looked down at his pint before looking up again,  
"Go on then. Ask me."  
Robert grinned and reached across the table to take Aaron's hand,  
"Aaron...would you like to move in with me?"  
Aaron smiled then scrunched his nose,  
"Nah not really."  
Robert rolled his eyes and Aaron laughed,  
"Course I will."  
Robert took his hand back and picked up his pint,  
"Thank fuck for that I thought it was gonna get awkward."  
Aaron laughed and picked up his own glass to clink together.

Three hours later and Aaron was feeling a warm buzz from the beer. He looked over at Robert who was at the bar laughing with Victoria. He smiled and put his phone in his pocket as he walked over to him; putting a hand on the small of his back and smiling at Victoria,  
"Alright Vic?"  
"I was until I was made to work on a Sunday. You alright?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"Yeah I'm good. Got a little buzz on."  
Victoria laughed,  
"I can tell."  
He smiled at her and looked at Robert,  
"You done chatting?"  
Robert put his arm around Aaron's shoulder,  
"Miss me did you?"  
Aaron leant in,  
"Take me home."  
"Why?"  
Aaron's hand slid over Robert's chest as he leant in to whisper,  
"Think it's time you got lucky."  
Robert grinned and looked at Victoria,  
"I'm going home now."  
She rolled her eyes,  
"Call me tomorrow."  
He saluted her and grabbed his jacket as Aaron said goodbye to his mum. He put his arm back around Aaron's shoulder as they walked back down the road toward the house,  
"Need to get you a key cut."  
Aaron spun round and grabbed the front of his shirt; pulling him in and kissing him,  
"Open the door. Now."  
Robert swallowed,  
"Okay...okay."  
He stepped away and opened the door before looking back,  
"Hey?"  
Aaron stepped forward,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert grinned,  
"That'll do pig."  
Aaron punched his arm,  
"Good luck getting any now."  
"Owww!"  
He grabbed Aaron,  
"It was a joke."  
He kissed him,  
"Make it up to you?"  
Aaron bit his lip and met his eye,  
"Fine."  
He leant in until their lips almost touched,  
"I'm top."  
Robert sighed,  
"Deal."  
Aaron grinned and pushed him into the house; slamming the door behind him and pulling at his jacket as Robert fell back trying to get his shoes off,  
"You alright?"  
Robert jumped up and held his hands out,  
"Fine. No problems here."  
Aaron laughed and pulled his own shoes off before marching over and pulling Robert into a kiss,  
"Reckon you can make it upstairs or shall I just fuck you on the stairs?"  
"Aaron!"  
Aaron grinned and squeezed his arse,  
"Best get up those stairs then eh champ?"  
Robert laughed,  
"You sure you'll be able to get it up drunkard?"  
Aaron cupped himself,  
"Oh I'm pretty sure."  
Robert grinned,  
"Gimme what you got then....big boy."  
Aaron frowned,  
"No...No not that."  
Robert laughed again and ran up the stairs; Aaron following close behind.

"Oh shit...sorry."  
Robert waved him away,  
"S'fine."  
Aaron glanced over to where the thrown shirt had knocked the book down and shrugged; turning back and kissing Robert again before pulling away and removing his own shirt. Robert sat up and latched his lips to Aaron's chest; flicking his tongue over his nipple and then biting down,  
"Ah!"  
Robert kissed the spot and pulled Aaron down to kiss him,  
"Get to it then."  
Aaron grinned and kissed him quickly before jumping from the bed and heading to the chest of drawers and rooting around for the lube and condoms. He looked back at Robert and laughed when he saw him on his knees now completely naked and stroking himself,  
"Christ you don't wait do you?"  
Robert smiled and let go of himself to hold his hand out,  
"You coming over here or what?"  
Aaron chucked the items on the bed and stripped off; walking to the edge of the bed and kissing Robert,  
"God I can't wait."  
Aaron frowned,  
"For what?"  
Robert wrapped his hand around Aaron's cock and stroked him,  
"To have you fucking me every day."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"That irresistible are you?"  
Robert trailed his lips up Aaron's jaw,  
"You tell me."  
Aaron's eyes fluttered shut and he pulled Robert's head back to kiss him hard,  
"Better get to it then eh?"  
Robert grinned and kissed him again before grabbing the lube,  
"Entertain yourself I'll be a couple minutes."  
"Want me to...?"  
Robert's face contorted as he reached behind himself to push his fingers inside. Aaron watched him for a moment; pushing his hand through the man's hair and smiling at him,  
"I ever tell you how good you look doing that?"  
Robert let out a chuckle and shook his head,  
"Nope."  
Aaron dropped the hand from his head and took Robert's cock instead; stroking him slowly and pressing kisses to his jaw,  
"Alright...yeah. Okay."  
He pulled his fingers free and leant over to wipe them on his discarded boxers,  
"Give it to me."  
Aaron smiled and pushed him onto his back; he grabbed the condom and rolled it on then smacked Robert's leg,  
"Over."  
Robert rolled over and clambered onto all fours, dropping down to rest on his forearms with his arse in the air. Aaron ran a hand over one of the cheeks and knelt on the bed; spreading him open as he gripped his cock and pushed in slowly.  
"Oh....god."  
He glanced down to see Robert biting on the duvet,  
"You alright?"  
Robert looked back at him,  
"Yeah...been a while. Go slow."  
Aaron grinned at him and looked down to watch as he pulled his cock nearly completely out then pushed back in slowly.  
"Fuck you feel so good."  
Robert groaned and fisted the sheets in his hands,  
"Ah god...Aaron..."  
Aaron reached over and grabbed the lube; he pulled out and coated his cock then pushed back in again,  
"Better?"  
Robert let out a breath,  
"Yeah. Yeah."  
Aaron gripped his hip and started a steady rhythm of his hips; pulling groans then moans from the man beneath him,  
"Ah yeah....yeah right there."  
Aaron sucked on his bottom lip and closed his eyes,  
"God you feel amazing..."  
Robert moaned again,  
"That's it...don't stop."  
Aaron rocked his hips again and groaned before pulling out,  
"What-?"  
Aaron leant down and kissed his back,  
"Roll over. I wanna see you."  
Robert rolled onto his back and spread his legs; Aaron pulled them around his waist and kissed him as he pushed back in,  
"Mmmm yeah."  
He started rocking his hips again as they kissed only to stop and hold himself up as he started pounding into the man. Robert gripped his cock and stroked himself in time,  
"Yes....yes god don't stop. Right there..."  
He gripped Aaron's arm with his free hand and threw his head back; arching his back and moving with Aaron as he felt his orgasm slowly approach,  
"Christ Aaron don't stop."  
Aaron could feel the heat start to pool in his own stomach,  
"I won't...I won't."  
Robert moaned,  
"Oh god kiss me."  
Aaron crashed their lips together as he thrust into him,  
"Fuck I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come."  
"Yeah...do it. Do it."  
He groaned and kissed Robert again; his hips stuttering until he pushed in hard and stilled, kissing him again as his orgasm hit. Robert stroked himself desperately; letting out a deep groan as he came in thick ropes over his fist and onto his stomach. They panted into each other’s mouths for a moment before collapsing back into the bed. Aaron reached down and pulled out before rolling onto his back and pulling the condom off. He sat up and tied it then left the room. Robert cleaned himself up and sat back; arm folded behind his head. Aaron walked back in and smiled as he climbed onto the bed; straddling Robert's legs and cupping his face as he kissed him,  
"You alright?"  
Robert nodded and wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck,  
"Mmm you tell your mum about moving in?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"I'll tell her tomorrow."  
Robert nodded and kissed him again,  
"What time is it?"  
Aaron looked over at the clock,  
"Quarter to ten."  
Robert nodded,  
"Wanna watch a movie?"  
Aaron grinned and nodded,  
"Number four? Bit of Chris Pratt?"  
Robert chuckled,  
"As long as it's me you dream about."  
Aaron rolled his eyes and kissed him quickly before climbing from his lap and reaching for his boxers. Robert crawled over to him and wrapped his arms around him; kissing his neck and smiling,  
"You know you're it don't you?"  
"Hmm?"  
Robert rested his head on Aaron's shoulder,  
"For me. You're it."  
He dragged his fingers through Aaron's hair,  
"My final love."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Bit sinister."  
Robert bit his shoulder and Aaron laughed,  
"Ow!"  
He turned his head and kissed his cheek,  
"You're it for me too."  
Robert smiled and kissed his lips,  
"Come on. I'll get us a drink."  
Aaron watched him as he walked naked from the room. He smiled to himself and rubbed his head before grabbing his jeans and following him downstairs.

Aaron stirred when he felt the arm snake around his middle. He blinked his eyes open and looked at the time; seeing there was still three hours before the alarm went off he grabbed Robert's hand and pulled him closer, smiling when he felt the lips on his neck. He smiled and entwined their fingers before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.


End file.
